


【JonBilly】如何捕获一条人鱼

by berryinblue



Category: Shazam! (2019), Super Sons (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Superboy!Jonathan, mermaid!billy
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2020-06-22 10:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19665559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryinblue/pseuds/berryinblue
Summary: 写在前面的不负责任发言：我一定要搞一搞人鱼比利——基于这样的想法搞出来的一篇文，应该是快乐小孩谈恋爱的故事。大体还是DC的设定，就当是平行宇宙的故事好了，然后大概都是N52的人设，乔是15岁正直小孩，比利年长一点，但是按照亚特兰蒂斯人的平均寿命大概是人类刚成年的样子。！夹带私货瞎写OOC预警！





	1. Chapter 1

00.

8岁的乔纳森跟着被邀请的爸爸和妈妈一起登上了布鲁斯·韦恩家的邮轮，什么“慈善晚会”或者“个人专访”之类的字眼他还不太理解，他只知道是父母的工作和韦恩先生的友好邀请让他有机会在海上度过三天，让他的暑假日记有了在玉米地帮忙以外的有趣内容。

船上的安保设施足够好，而且乔纳森爸爸的超级听力也确保他能在意外发生的第一时间赶到，所以乔纳森被允许在邮轮上随意出入——酒吧和赌场除外——他喜欢爬上船头的甲板，海风会将他整个裹住，闭上眼睛能听到海鸟和潮声的合奏，睁开眼睛能看到云像一座座洁白柔软的小岛飘在天空。

他在邮轮驶出港湾的第一天看到海豚跃出水面，那是他第一次看到自由自在的海豚，他指着海面眼睛都亮了起来，露易丝摸摸他柔软的头发：“出海看到海豚说不定有好事发生哦~”

于是他今天也趴在甲板的栏杆上盯着海面，期待能再次看到海豚。

乔纳森吸了一口他顺便带过来的“韦恩邮轮特供果汁”，冰冰凉凉酸酸甜甜的真的太好喝了——但是也因为他几乎要喝上瘾被露易丝限制一天最多只能喝三杯——他再看向海面就被一个反射光晃了晃眼睛。

和水波的反射光不一样，那颜色更加丰富，斑驳的白色里面泛着金色，乔纳森认真地搜索那片区域想看看海里有什么，他马上就找到了反射光的东西——准确来说是反射光的，鱼尾。

那条鱼游泳的方式和乔纳森见过的也不太一样，鱼一般是左右摆鱼尾前进的，这条鱼竟然是上下摆的，游的速度还很快，他仿佛在跟着这艘船游，船走得不快，他游过了船头甚至还会折回来。在海水里摆动的银白色鱼尾散发着淡淡金色的光——那该是一条多漂亮的鱼啊，乔纳森想。

乔纳森忽然看不到那尾漂亮的鱼了，他正有点失落，但刚刚鱼尾消失的地方冒出了一个头，他被吓了一大跳忍不住叫了一声，克拉克闪到甲板楼梯口：“怎么了小乔？”

“呃，没事，我突然想到这是我今天第二杯果汁了，我应该喝慢点的……”

乔纳森磕磕绊绊地解释，他不知道自己为什么不告诉他的爸爸水里有个男孩，可能是因为他看到那个男孩脸上跟他一样的惊慌。

克拉克说：“不可以超过三杯哦，我们说好的。”

“好——”

克拉克确认乔纳森没事就又离开了，乔纳森马上转头回到刚才的栏杆，却迎面撞进了一个像肥皂泡泡一样的球里面，他惊奇地眨眨眼：我现在看上去应该很像宇航员。

“呃，抱歉要用这种方式跟你对话……”

一个男孩的声音，乔纳森下意识四处张望找声源，但是甲板上除了他根本没有别的男孩了。

“这里——呃，我是说，我在水里。”

他趴在栏杆上往海里望，那个男孩还在原来的地方，现在正在努力地向他挥手。

乔纳森张了张嘴说不出话，盯着那个漂在海里的男孩干眨眼。

“噢你可以说话，别人听不到的，这是我的‘悄悄话魔法’，是不是很酷，嘿嘿。”

男孩看和乔纳森的距离有点远了又跟着船游了两步，这次乔纳森终于发现他就是刚刚那条好看的鱼——呃，应该这么说，他是一条人鱼！

“你你你你是人鱼吗？？？”

“是的，人类小孩~”

那个男孩甚至向乔纳森展示了自己的尾巴。

“好漂亮……”乔纳森情不自禁地感叹出声，却马上脸红着解释，“啊，我是说您的尾巴很好看……！”

男孩发出了爽朗轻松的笑声：“谢谢。”

“对了，还谢谢你没有暴露我，那么我该走啦，很高兴见到你。”

八岁的乔纳森还没想好说些什么或者问些什么比较合适，突然出现的人鱼男孩就消失了，他皱着眉在海面上张望，海水折射着太阳还是波光粼粼，海浪层层叠叠地翻滚似乎是为了将刚刚他出现的踪迹掩盖，乔纳森有一瞬间觉得自己刚刚是被晒晕了出现了短暂的幻觉。

“咔哒。”

是什么掉在甲板上的声音，乔纳森循着声音往地上看，一片银白色的鳞片在阳光下熠熠生辉。

01.

“所以你一直知道人鱼是真实存在的却没有告诉我？？”

超级小子一脸难以置信地看着他的夜巡搭档，后者甚至没有正眼看他直接把爪钩射向对面的大楼干脆利落地荡了过去：“你又没问。”

“啊——我还以为亚特兰蒂斯都是鱼人没有人鱼呢……”超级小子一边懊恼一边直接飞到另一座大楼的屋顶，“毕竟海王和海少侠都没有尾巴。”

“这只能说明你的视野可以再拓宽些。”

罗宾以为超级小子会像平时那样反驳两句，但是他的搭档好像有点走神，罗宾刚想问些什么他就开始异想天开：“不如我们让海少侠带我们到亚特兰蒂斯去玩玩吧。”

“想去见你的‘小美人鱼’吗？你的幼稚真是让我大开眼界。”

罗宾又忍不住对超级小子嘴欠，他总是忍不住。

这次超级小子马上回怼：“可你也说了那不是虚构的，你的罗宾字典里没有‘好奇’这个词吗！”

罗宾做出在思考的样子，平静地说出他知道会让超级小子有点毛骨悚然的话：“我是挺想抓只人鱼解剖看看的，或者养在庄园里也可以……喂你要往哪里飞——”

超级小子果断丢下他的搭档继续往前飞，但很快他又轻易地追了上来，他看了看被面罩遮住大半张脸的罗宾，愤愤地想：要是有机会到亚特兰蒂斯去，我绝对不会把达米安带上！

乔纳森知道海王，也知道亚特兰蒂斯，但他一直没有问过人鱼族的事，就像小时候的他没有跟任何人提过人鱼男孩的事：好像他不说，就能和那个男孩共同拥有一个秘密、就能和他产生一种独特的联系——而这个独特的关联对他来说甘之如饴。

他也知道亚特兰蒂斯曾向地面宣战，海陆两方的关系似乎也不是那么友好，尽管据他所知海王正在为此努力，但地面上还是有不少像达米安那样想把他们抓去研究的人（就算他不是真的这么想），友好往来没有那么容易实现，而他也开始能理解亚特兰蒂斯人对陆地人的戒备了。

可是那条他见到的人鱼却对他完全没有防备，短短几句对话都能让他感觉到对方的阳光友好——他此刻躺在床上盯着手里那片神奇的鱼鳞，七年过去了仍被柔和的光包裹，可能这也是他的魔法，他想。

他对那个人鱼男孩样子的印象已经很模糊了，他大概比自己大上几岁，还有就是他那头被海水浸湿的黑色头发，和那条闪闪发光漂亮的鱼尾。

他可能是人鱼族中很普通的长相？那就算我去了海底也未必能认出他来……

乔纳森想到这里有点失落——或许他应该找个会魔法的人问问看，他的直觉告诉他，他们会成为好朋友的，只可惜他家没有半个人懂哪怕一点点魔法。

他只好将鳞片放回枕头底下，翻身扯上被子进入梦乡。

02.

比利那次偷偷溜出亚特兰蒂斯游到近海面区域，虽然什么事都没发生，但是他刚回去就被他的导师发现并狠狠训了一顿，还被罚禁足了一个月，但还好他的导师没有将他交给军队处置，毕竟擅自离开亚特兰蒂斯是犯罪行为。

他也不是叛逆到知法犯法，而且一般的亚特兰蒂斯人是去不到近海面区域的，魔法没有精通到他那个程度也不可能一个来回都不被巡警发现，只是比利觉得，自从亚特兰蒂斯有了新的、在陆地长大的王，亚特兰蒂斯大可不必仍对陆地人充满敌意，他这么想也就这么做了，只是没想到刚从海里露头就被人类发现了，为了避免节外生枝，他只好放弃了跑到陆地上的计划。

——说是“计划”，其实变腿的魔法是他最不擅长的，他也不确定自己能在陆地上走几步。

在亚特兰蒂斯，人鱼族和鱼人族算是两个比较相似的种族，两个种族都天生就有操控魔法的天赋优势，但鱼人族完全可以直接上陆地，人鱼族不行——在陆地上鱼人的身体构造还是比人鱼族的占更多优势。

不过那之后比利也没再蠢蠢欲动想着到陆地上去了，他继续学习魔法，现在已经是直属于海后湄拉的魔法护卫队队长之一了。

“比利！跟我到近海面区域去！那里需要支援！”

这个比利再熟悉不过的年轻声音带着少有的急促，他将游到路中间差点被车撞到的小孩牵回他父母身边，马上转身追上那个蓝色的身影：

“怎么了加斯，那里好像不归我们管吧。”

加斯是另一个分队的队长，他们同辈中比利最擅长使用魔法，而加斯就是体术成绩最好的那个。因为种种原因，在亚特兰蒂斯人鱼族被认为是不适合作为战斗力培养的，他们虽然灵活但是缺少力量，柔柔弱弱的样子实在与军队格格不入，而比利能到这个位置除了自己咬着牙坚持，也离不开加斯作为朋友和对手对他的认可。

加斯操纵水流让他们前进的速度更快，比利释放念力波确保他们的前方没有障碍。

“我哪知道，卡尔德只给了我个坐标说让我们去帮忙。”

比利脸上写满问号，一般海王或者海后要往上面调人手都不会把他调过去的，因为人鱼在水以外的地方作战非常不利，不过比利想，能名正言顺地跑上去看看也不是什么坏事，毕竟他除了好久之前见到过一个人类小孩就再也没看见过人类了。

这段海域能看到阳光透下来，这说明他们已经到了，他们降下了游速准备观察一下到底是什么情况，比利刚将头探出海面就看到天上高速摔下来一个红红蓝蓝的身影，他反应极快，瞬间操纵水流将那个身影做好缓冲接住。

比利认得这个男孩胸前的红蓝色标志，他将陷入昏迷的男孩用魔法水球保护起来然后回头问加斯：“天啊超人怎么变小了！”

“小心点，”加斯用水墙帮他挡住差点要打中他俩的攻击，“也可能不是超人！”

比利循着攻击轨迹向天空中望去，一个穿着法师长袍的人飘在空中，念起咒语准备向他们发起下一波进攻。

来不及多想，比利先发动转移魔法将男孩转移到他最熟悉的、安全的地方，再心无旁骛地用魔法掩护加斯对那个巫师发起反击。

X

“嘿卡尔德好久不见~”

加斯站在通讯水幕前跟现任海少侠对话，卡尔德还是那个严肃的表情，他问道：“超级小子怎么样了？”

“你是说那个迷你版超人吗？他和超人一样没有魔法抗性，现在比利在照顾他。”

“谢了，我现在把他的任务内容传给你们，擅自让你们帮忙的事我会向海后解释的。”

卡尔德说完就消失在水幕上了。

加斯扁了扁嘴：“哇哦，工作狂。”

乔纳森醒来之后环顾了一下四周，动作带起的一串小气泡贴着他的脸往上跑，他意识到他在水里马上伸手捂住嘴鼻不敢吸气，他大脑一片空白只想着赶紧离开这里回到有空气的地方，然后听到一串轻轻的笑声。

“没事的，普通地呼吸就可以了，我的魔法会保护你。”

乔纳森找到说话的人，不对，是人鱼，而那银白色带金色微光的尾巴跟他记忆中的一模一样！怎么回事，乔纳森开始怀疑自己还在梦里。

比利向乔纳森游过去，可是这个人类男孩一脸震惊直勾勾地盯着他的鱼尾看。

“啊抱歉，是我吓到你了吗 ？？”

意识到对方可能没见过人鱼，比利马上停在原地，试图通过保持距离让他放松一点。

乔纳森绝对不会记错——除非所有人鱼的尾巴都长这样——他一瞬间甚至忘了他现在在水里，他对比利说：“不，不是的，我想我大概见过你。”

？人类小孩这个年纪就已经开始学习如何搭讪了吗——比利下意识想。

怎么可能有人类见过他，他一直在亚特兰蒂斯……等一下。

“你、你是那个一天只能喝三杯果汁的人类小孩？”比利脱口而出。

“什，什么啊……！”

乔纳森脸“刷——”地红了，他向比利挥舞着手臂抗议：“我有名字！我叫乔纳森！！”

比利想起好多年前他的“违法行为”，想起那个时候趴在栏杆上夸他尾巴好看的小孩才那么一丁点大，现在他看着眼前已经长高了很多的人类小孩，还有身上属于超人的标志——

比利向他游过去，指了指他胸前的大写S：“你是超人的……？”

“他是我的父亲……呃，”乔纳森顿了一下，“你会保密的对吧，我不应该像这样随便暴露身份的。”

比利朝他眨眨眼：“当然，就像当初你帮我的那样。我的名字叫比利，如你所见是人鱼族。”

乔纳森的目光又不自觉地跟着他的尾巴晃，比利见状故意将尾巴伸到他面前摆了两下，乔纳森意识到自己的失态耳根又红了起来，他低下头小声地解释：“真的很好看……！”

比利爽朗地笑了起来：“你想要的话我也可以给你变一条哦~”

看着小孩眼睛都亮了，比利在想自己是不是玩笑开过了。

“变形魔法规定不可以随便对别人用啦，但是——”他故作神秘地拉长了尾音，“我可以带你逛逛亚特兰蒂斯，想来吗？”

比利向乔纳森伸出手，后者眨了眨眼睛马上伸手握上。

乔纳森知道他应该尽快回去以免他的家人和同伴担心，但是，但是他发现他根本无法拒绝眼前这尾漂亮人鱼的邀请。

如果这也是人鱼的魔法的话，那他就真的毫无办法了，谁让他魔抗为零呢！

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

03.

因为临时被调去执行任务，本来就在休假中的比利获得了额外一天的假期，他带着他认识了好多年却又很陌生的陆地人（或许现在该改成外星人？）小男孩在亚特兰蒂斯到处观光。

乔纳森好奇地四处张望，水底下的亚特兰蒂斯跟他熟悉的钢筋森林大概也没什么区别，甚至看上去更加繁忙；比利教他怎么看亚特兰蒂斯的交通信号灯，因为在这里车会从你头顶开下来，路也不是路而是水流，他一时间没学明白，比利也不生气，向他伸出手。

乔纳森眼睛亮了起来，牵上他的手：“谢谢你！呃……我们接下来去哪儿？”

“啊，我听说最近有个水母灯光展，还有会场限定的水母冻（Jellyfish-Jelly），要不要去看看！”比利建议道。

被这个有点笨的名字逗笑，乔纳森开心地点头：“哈哈哈哈哈好有趣的名字，我想去！”

他们两个去到亚特兰蒂斯博物馆门口发现人还挺多的，比利向乔纳森眨眨眼，拉着他就绕到了侧门。

负责安保的鱼人大哥将手中的三叉戟拦在了他们前面：“出示证件哦小队长。”

比利吐吐舌头，手腕一翻，护卫队专属的徽章出现在大哥面前，他转身将乔纳森往入口推，顺便展示了一下他制服胸前那个很有辨识度的大写S：“他是海王殿下的客人，我带他来参观的。”

安保大哥拿仪器扫描了比利的队徽才将他俩放了进去。

“这份工作偶尔也是有些便利的对吧，哈哈~”比利将队徽收回去，在侧门旁边的咨询处拿了两份展览指南，把其中一份非常卡通的递给乔纳森。

乔纳森看到自己的那份显然是给小朋友看的，不甘心地凑过去要看比利手里的那份，却发现那上面全是他看不明白的“海底人文字”，只好气鼓鼓地看自己手上的儿童画。

展览指南有写出推荐的路线，比利看小朋友好像全都很感兴趣的样子，领着他按照指南上写的都看了一遍。

最后一个展览的内容是在一个暗室里——实际上对于夜视能力极强的水下民族而言没有所谓暗不暗的，这只是个没有其他光源的空旷的展厅——因为摄入了发光物质而自带光芒的小水母在这个展厅里忽明忽暗，乔纳森和一起参观的游客一样发出了感叹的声音，连手里比利给他买的果冻都忘了吃。

“快看啊比利，原来海底也有星空！”

比利看着地面人小孩的侧脸，还有水母闪烁着的光映在他的眼睛里，他看看展厅里的“星空”，又看看身边的小孩，最后笑着和他看向同一个远方：“原来星空是这种感觉啊~”

04.

这可能是乔纳森过得最酷的一个周末了，虽然他出个任务被打晕过去（噢拜托，达米安又要念我了），但是他也因为这样才能再次见到他的小人鱼，还一起度过了快乐的亚特兰蒂斯时光！那个词是什么来着，没错，因祸得福！达米安挖苦几句又怎么样呢！

因为周一还得上学，克拉克也不放心自己的儿子在离他那么远的地方独自待着，等他和比利玩够了再回到王宫报到的时候，超人已经在那里等着了。

这是个专门接待正联成员的大厅，海后湄拉用魔法在王宫里开辟出了一处没有水的地方。

“噢，爸爸。”

比利待在水帘外，伸手在乔纳森背后推了推，把他从水里轻轻地转移到了大厅内，还施法减少两边压差对他的影响，但是已经适应了在水里飘着的小孩突然感受到不一样的重力还是有点身形不稳。

“你还好吗？”超人马上来到他面前关切地打量。

“我没事我没事，多亏了比利呢。”

超人也注意到了没跟着一起进到大厅里面来的人鱼，后者正有点害羞地跟他招手。

超人仍维持着单膝跪着的姿势，刚好和水里面的比利平视，表情柔和，蓝色的眼睛里写满真诚，他对比利说：“谢谢你。”

比利一下有些晃神，还没有人这么正儿八经地跟他道谢，而且，他看上去就像是长大了、变成熟了的乔纳森！

“您客气了，我也很开心可以和超级小子一起玩，呃，我是说能帮上忙太好了！”比利意识到自己暴露了两人偷溜去玩的事，脸“刷——”地红了，幸好超人看上去不像是那种凶巴巴的爸爸。

“哈哈哈，我也很高兴他多了一位特别的朋友。”

尽管很不舍，乔纳森还是乖乖地跟克拉克走传送门离开了 ，比利在远处的海水里跟他挥手说再见，还用泡泡拼了个好大的“BYE”，本来有点难过的乔纳森瞬间又禁不住笑了出来，这也太傻了。

但是这次比利告诉了他第一次见面时给他的鳞片是什么——这个鳞片是他身上掉下来的，被他附了魔法，作用类似通讯器，只要对它念咒语就可以追寻到主人进而和主人取得联系。无奈超人一家对魔法真的没有办法，七年了，乔纳森完全没有想过这个漂亮的鳞片还能这样用，只把他当护身符当小夜灯放在枕头边；比利也没想到陆地人就对这种追踪魔法都一窍不通，只想着当年那个小朋友如果想和他交朋友可以找得到他，就给了他这个。

现在比利将使用方法也告诉了乔纳森，为了避免咒语太过复杂难记（对于氪星人而言），他把启动的咒语改成了“Hey，Billy”，说乔纳森回去可以试试用这个给他传呼——用乔纳森的话来说，也可以说是给他“打电话”。

乔纳森拿着鳞片想，要是比利知道陆上的智能手机里，也有个“咒语”叫“Hey，Siri”，会是什么表情呢！

TBC

（小乔，你会挨揍（不会））


End file.
